Baby Hazel Learns Shapes
'''Baby Hazel Learns Shapes '''is the tenth game of the series. Characters * Baby Hazel Description Instructions It is Shapes Time!! Little Baby Hazel will explore different shapes today. Play with Baby Hazel and teach her different shapes through fun filled activities. First use some toys to teach Baby Hazel about the basic shapes. Then take her to kitchen and let her explore more shapes by baking some cookies. When mischievous Baby Hazel breaks one of the belongings of her Mom, help her fix it while improving her shapes skills. Finally take her to the park to understand the use of shapes in the outside world. Level 1 It's time to teach Baby Hazel basics of shapes. So let us solve some toy puzzles. Pick up the shape of Baby Hazel's choice and give her. She will put the shape in the correct location to complete the toy puzzle. Keep Baby Hazel happy throughout the learning session and earn more points. Level 2 Now our cute little princess knows about the basic shapes. So, let us take the shape learning session to kitchen. Help Baby Hazel to cut and bake cookies of different shapes. Level 3 Baby Hazel ate those delicious cookies. Now you get to see her mischief at mom's dressing table. Baby Hazel breaks one of the belongings of her mother. Help her fix it before mom arrives. Level 4 Now let us take Baby Hazel to park to brush up her shapes skills. Be careful. Some monkeys have entered the park and troubling little kids. Help Baby Hazel rid of them. Plot and Tips Level 1 - Solving puzzles with Baby Hazel The player needs to complete two toy puzzles with Baby Hazel. Baby Hazel will complete the toy train puzzle first. There are four pieces required. They are: Pink circle, triangle, yellow square and rectangle. If you picked the right item, Baby Hazel will say the shape of the pieces out loud. Then, Baby Hazel have to solve the butterfly puzzle. When Baby Hazel is completing these two puzzles, she may wants to eat the lollipops and drink milk. Level 2 - Making cookies with Baby Hazel First, Baby Hazel will cut the dough into the shape of oval, triangle, square, pentagon and star. Then, she will take the cookies to bake. When the cookies are ready, you can put the cookies on the plate. Baby Hazel wants to play with the jack-in-the-box but she's scared of it. You need a rattle to calm her down. After that, you need to give Baby Hazel Pink Icing. Finally, Baby Hazel will eat the oval and square shaped cookies. Level 3 - Fixing Mom's necklace Baby Hazel is seen in Mom's room. She first will use Mom's lipstick but will wipe it off. She will fetch Mom's necklace with a stick but accidentally breaks it. She will cry and you need to calm her down by giving her a teddy bear. Baby Hazel needs to fix it. There are seven shapes including circle, square, triangle, hexagon, octagon and diamond. When it is done, Baby Hazel will wear it. Level 4 - Fun at the park There will be several monkeys messing up with the park first. Baby Hazel will put the things back in place. After things are back to normal, Baby Hazel will play at the park. She will play with the swing, see-saw, the slide and the ball. Gallery BabyHazelLearnsShapes1.png|Title screen BabyHazelLearnsShapes2.png|Baby Hazel solving toy train puzzle in level 1 BabyHazelLearnsShapes3.png|Baby Hazel solving butterfly puzzle in level 1 BabyHazelLearnsShapes4.png|Baby Hazel making cookies in level 2 BabyHazelLearnsShapes5.png|Baby Hazel about to eat cookies in level 2 BabyHazelLearnsShapes6.png|Baby Hazel breaking the necklace in level 3 BabyHazelLearnsShapes7.png|Baby Hazel fixing the necklace in level 3 BabyHazelLearnsShapes8.png|Baby Hazel Fixing the facilities in level 4 Trivia * This is the first time Baby Hazel talks with sound. Errors * In the description of level 4, the last sentence says 'Help Baby Hazel rid of them'. It is missing a 'get' between 'Hazel' and 'rid'. * Baby Hazel becomes fatter and shorter when she play with the slide and the swing. Link http://www.topbabygames.com/baby-hazel-learns-shapes.html Category:Games